


Look My Way

by Twoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Modern AU, hah, nerd ymir, popular historia, probably gonna add more characters, probably gonna be a lil ooc, this is gonna be so bad but i'm trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoz/pseuds/Twoz
Summary: Historia Reiss is the Renaissance girl of Trost High; she's beautiful, rich, and insanely popular. The world is her oyster, and everyone adores her. Well, everyone except a certain freckled individual.Meet Ymir: second to only Armin Arlert in grades, obsessed with video games and anime, has five friends at most, and the biggest nerd in school. She's probably a little too into the fantasy world for her own good, which is probably why she doesn't notice Historia like everyone else does. Of course, this leads to Historia wanting her attention the most.Two different social groups collide leading to friendships formed, relationships crumbling, and 3DS's breaking.





	1. And So, They Meet (Kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic ever, so I know it's gonna be pretty bad lol. I've been in the SnK fandom for a solid two years now, and YumiKuri has probably taken over my life at this point. I love all the other works that people have made, so I decided why the hell not. Forgive me if it's not the best, I'm just going when inspiration hits. But I hope you enjoy :D (Also you should totally leave constructive criticism for me *wink wink*)

Golden hair that seemed like it belonged to one of the goddesses. Bright, royal blue eyes that took away the breaths of anyone that stared into them for too long. Plump pink lips that oh so many people only dreamed of kissing. And a smile so bright it could blind hordes of hormonal teenagers. This was Historia Reiss, the dream girl of Trost High. Every morning she entered the school campus, and it seemed like all eyes were on her. Many approached her to attempt to woo her or be her friend, but many had tried in vain. Nonetheless, the students of the school still tried. They followed her like lost puppies in hopes of knowing this goddess.

Unfortunately, Historia was kind of a bitch.

Not many knew this particular fact which was why they kept trying to approach her. But having to reject so many people daily was starting to annoy her, and Historia was tired of having to be the most popular girl. She knew that yea, she was rich, and yea, she was good looking, but did they seriously have to bombard her _every single day?_ She was only a junior for god's sake, she didn't want this attention so early in the morning. Maybe later in the afternoon when she felt like showing off, but not in the morning.

The goddess of Trost High was very much not a goddess.

"...or at least that's my conspiracy theory on the weirdly perfect girl," Sasha finished, taking a bite out of her breakfast bar. She had been going on about how weird it was that this single girl could capture the attention of so many people and firmly believed that the girl was holding some sort of secret.

"Or she's just this really nice person that has a high tolerance?" Armin countered. "Besides, I don't think it's that nice to be having conspiracy theories on the person who helped you pass chem last year."

"Aha! You're proving my point!" Sasha exclaimed. "Why would this popular girl help out the girl known for eating weird shit? It's because she has something she needs to hide, an image to maintain!"

"Sash, that didn't correlate with your theory. If anything, it helped prove mine because that just shows that she truly is a nice person."

"You just don't see it," Sasha muttered, sinking into the bench. Around her were four others who were amused at her antics. Armin, the smartest kid in school who skipped two grades (and was still 15). Eren, the loudest kid in school who could turn a simple greeting into an argument. Mikasa, a silent beauty who was overly protective of Eren and probably the group's only connection to the popular kids. And finally Ymir, the geek who was way too obsessed with fantasy to be healthy.

"Well maybe it would make sense if you had some evidence to base it off?"  Eren replied while flipping through one of the apps on his phone. Sasha grumbled but quickly cheered up.

"HA! There's my evidence!" Sasha pointed to the main entrance of the school where the goddess herself entered.

Historia Reiss walked in and almost immediately some random passerby went towards her to talk. Historia gave a small smile and happily chatted away with the kid as they walked towards Historia's usual group.

"I think she's just nice and you're being an ass," Eren lamely answered. Sasha looked for any arguments to help prove herself but failed, and she resigned herself to silently munching on her breakfast bar.

_    

Little did they know, but Sasha's theory was right.

Well, _partially_.

Historia Reiss wasn't a bitch, but she was definitely tired of all the attention she received. She didn't even know half of her year and yet they all knew her. Like, _every_ single person knew her, and it was getting out of hand. Every morning she'd walk in, and someone would come and talk to her. She didn't even know their names sometimes, but it'd always be "Hey Historia!" or "Historia wanna hang out?" or "Historia can I please buy your left shoe and treasure it?"

Okay, maybe not the last one but if things were going to continue at this rate, then it could very well happen.

"All I'm saying is that I should be treated like a normal human being too!" Historia sighed. Her freckled friend patted her back and offered some condolence.

"Hey, on the bright side you won't ever have trouble creating a small army at your command," Marco joked. Historia sent a small glare his way but only caused him to chuckle.

"Why do people treat me like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis," Historia bumped her head on Marco's shoulder. Marco patted her head. The freckled boy could understand where she was coming from as people started calling him "Freckled Jesus" because of his kind personality.

"Well," Marco nudged Historia off his shoulder, "at least we're in this together. You're the modern day Aphrodite and I am the one and only Freckled Jesus. I think we'd make a pretty good sitcom on Comedy Central or something."

Historia sighed again and laid her head on the table. She turned her head to the right and caught sight of the group next to her. There was that one blonde genius kid, the insanely loud guy, his silent companion, the girl she helped with chem last year ( _Sasha right?_ ), and the female version of Marco. They were all staring at her and once they noticed her staring at them, they quickly turned away. Well, except that female Marco. She was too busy playing on a console to notice the blonde staring at them and remained focused on her game even amongst her friends' angry whispers. Historia only caught snippets like " _See Sasha you shouldn't have stared!_ " and " _Up yours Jaeger!_ " among other things.

Historia continued to stare at the girl with interest. This was a first; someone wasn't staring at her and stranger yet, hadn't noticed her presence. It was like she was invisible to this mysterious freckled girl, and Historia decided that this was her second most favorite person in the school. Only after Marco.

Historia realized that she was looking a bit too long, but as she was starting to turn away, the freckled brunette finally looked up from her game and glanced in Historia's way. Golden eyes met blue, and Historia could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. After what seemed like an eternity (but was probably just a few seconds), the freckled girl looked back down at her game, as if she had never noticed Historia in the first place.

"Marco," Historia whispered.

"Yea?"

"Do you happen to know the name of a freckled girl with golden eyes?"


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are all of you doing? I'm happy that you guys seem to like my story! I had this one scene in my head that kept bugging me that I wanted to incorporate, but I'll save that for next chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes or choppy sentences. I just write whatever comes to mind with no plan whatsoever lol

Three weeks had passed with no sign of the golden eyed gamer.

Historia had asked Marco at least once a day for two weeks straight about this mysterious girl. She didn't seem to care about whether or not he actually knew her and asked questions nonstop about her. At first, Marco had found it endearing that his best friend seemed to have a crush. _At first_.

Historia kept asking Marco questions about her and he tried to answer, he really did. But how was he supposed to answer on what her favorite game was or how she knew Mikasa (one of Marco's friends) or _why her eyes were the shiniest and prettiest honey gold Historia had ever seen_. Although he might be Freckled Jesus, there was a limit to how much he could do. But being Freckled Jesus meant that he had to go snoop around so Historia could finally shut up about his female look alike.

Two weeks after that fateful encounter, Historia, Marco, Mikasa, and a kid named Reiner were sitting at a lab bench for advanced chemistry. They were tasked with finding what an unknown substance was by doing a bunch of cool chemistry tests that involved exploding things and setting things on fire. The team had finished early, but Reiner had left them because he seemed to _really_ like setting things on fire. And destroying things. And hitting on Historia at least once a month, but that was besides the point. Marco saw a golden opportunity.

"So Mikasa," Marco spoke up. "Do you happen to know any girls that have freckles and 'the shiniest and prettiest gold eyes' to ever be seen?"

Historia squeaked and turned a bright red. She glared at Marco and signaled something along the lines of "You're so dead when I get my hands on you" or "Oh gosh Marco, you're such a good and cool friend!" Marco chose to believe that it was the second one.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to assume that you're talking about Ymir."

"Does she have freckles, golden eyes, and seems to be absorbed in her game a lot?" Marco questioned.

"Oh yea, definitely Ymir," Mikasa sighed. "But why are you asking?" Although she and Marco were friends, Mikasa cared more for Ymir than for Marco. The geek had been one of her first friends and was always there for her. Although the Freckled Jesus surely had good intentions, she couldn't be sure what the information could be used for.

Marco looked over at Historia and winked. Historia flushed and sputtered, babbling that " _It wasn't like that_ " and that she _"only wanted to get to know everyone in the school better_ ". Mikasa quickly grasped that for some ungodly reason, the small goddess had fallen for her geeky friend. And from how she was still babbling incoherently and looking like she was a very ripe tomato, Mikasa guessed that she was falling hard.

"Would you like to meet her?" Mikasa smiled at Historia. She figured that this could be a good chance to help Ymir be a little more social and possibly land her a girlfriend too. Mikasa grinned at how badly Ymir was going to owe her if everything went to plan.

"It's not like that! I just you know, wanted to make sure that I can...uh..." Historia trailed off, scrambling to find anything to finish her thought. "Uh, er, help everyone out when they're in need! Yea, that's right! She seems like a little lonely y'know, not that you aren't being a good friend, but I could definitely help her! She probably spends too much time on her console and it wouldn't be good to ruin those dreamy eyes y'know?"

Marco and Mikasa stayed silent to process that word spew. They looked at each other and then at Historia.

"Dreamy?" They questioned. Historia flushed once more, and started on another word spew. Mikasa and Marco tuned her out and faced one another.

"So Mr. Jesus, are you ready to become a cupid?" Mikasa joked.

"Hm, depends. Are you willing to become my trusty sidekick?"

Mikasa sent him a playful glare. "Please, we all know that you're the sidekick in this relationship."

Marco chuckled. He and Mikasa were waiting for Historia to finish her little rant. Historia finally stopped and noticed the two staring at her.

"So, do you wanna see Ymir?" Mikasa questioned once more.

"Um, uh," Historia stuttered. "Yes please," she said in a soft whisper.

Marco and Mikasa smiled.

-

Ymir sneezed.

"DUDE YOU SNEEZED ON MY DONUT," Sasha yelled. Ymir merely shrugged and continued on with her game. Sasha looked like she was about ready to pounce on her when her phone buzzed.

Sasha pulled out her phone and looked up to check for her teacher. She found him at his desk sleeping. _If you're gonna nap, at least try not to look conspicuous_ , she thought. She glanced at her phone once more and saw that she had a text from Mikasa.

_Hey, remember that girl that helped you with chem last year?_

_yupp. historia reiss, the alien queen planning to take over the world,_ Sasha replied.

_Why am I friends with you? Anyways, I need you to relay a message for me. Tell Ymir that Historia wants to meet up with her so tell her to look presentable and not to be on her console the whole time._

Sasha looked up. She glanced at Ymir who was deeply absorbed in her game. The newest installment of Shingeki no Kyojin had come out three days ago, and Ymir was determined to beat it in under a week. She tapped away at the handheld and stuck out her tongue in concentration.

Sasha studied her friend. Ymir was around 5'8 with long, toned legs. She was pretty in shape and had a chiseled face with a whole ocean's worth of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her hair was short, around the midway of her ear and chin. Finally Ymir glanced up, and Sasha noticed her eyes. They were golden like honey with tiny speckles of green tossed in. Her friend, in short, was sorta hot.

"Ah," Sasha realized why the little goddess wanted to meet her friend.

"For fucks' sake you little cum nugget!" Ymir screamed at the armored titan on her screen that was taking her character away.

Then again, maybe Sasha didn't know.

"Hey 'Mir," Sasha said.

"Un," Ymir  grunted in response.

"Remember Historia Reiss? The alien overlord?"

"Mhm, yea." Ymir did not know who Historia Reiss was, and frankly she didn't care. Sasha guessed that her friend was too busy with her game to respond properly, so she anticipated this.

"A cute blonde girl wants to meet you."

Ymir looked up and stared at Sasha. She burst into uncontrollable laughter and when she finished, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh boy Sash', you really had me goin'!"

"Ymir, I'm dead serious. I swear on my grandma's bakery."

Ymir once again stared at Sasha. She only swore on her grandma's bakery for real shit. This was real shit.

"Holy shit. A cute blonde girl wants to meet me." Ymir stayed silent for a moment. "Aight." She went back to her game.

"Are you not the least bit excited to know that a gorgeous otherworldly goddess wants your freckled ass?" Sasha sighed.

"I'm not interested. I mean, I'll still meet up with her, but I'm not gonna mess around or anything," Ymir continued to tap furiously on her console. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

Sasha, not believing her friend, stared up questioningly. Ymir continued to tap away and finally showed Sasha her screen depicting a short, small blonde with blue eyes. She had plump pink lips, a cute smile, and _holy fucking shit that was Historia Reiss in the god damn game_.

"Meet Krista Lenz, my cute as fuck girlfriend," Ymir smirked. Sasha stared at her. Sometimes, Sasha really worried for her friend. She ignored what she said and her eyes lit up with mischief. Historia looked exactly like Krista. This could work.

Sasha pulled out her phone and quickly texted Mikasa about this new discovery. Mikasa quickly responded and Sasha smiled.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter, I didn't want to split it up and update with two new chapters. Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated :) Have a great day!


	3. And So They Meet (For Real)

The next day, Historia woke up extra early to get ready. She couldn’t sleep at all last night, but that didn’t make her look any less attractive. In fact, she was practically glowing. She had spent the entire night fantasizing about her meeting with Ymir. Apparently, she hoped that Ymir would like her “ _more than any game on any console_ ”. Historia blushed at the thought.

Historia decided that she wanted to look cute. She didn’t want the nerd to look at the console the whole time, and Mikasa advised her to dress a certain way.

-

_“Historia,” Mikasa said after Historia’s confirmation._

_“Mm?”_

_“When you meet Ymir tomorrow I want you to wear this,” Mikasa showed Historia a photo on her phone. “Well, as close to it as you possibly can.”_

_“Um, why?”_

_“Trust me,” Mikasa assured her. “If you dress like this Ymir won’t be able to take her eyes off you.”_

_Historia sputtered and blushed again._

-

The day couldn’t pass by fast enough. Historia was restless and both Marco and Mikasa could see her distress. All throughout their shared science class, Historia would tap her fingers or fiddle with whatever with what was in her hand. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but Historia had two _very_ explosive chemicals in her hand. The two decided now would be a good time to intervene.

“Are you nervous?” Marco asked while gently taking the chemicals away from Historia. She nodded and plopped her head on the lab bench. Well, that was one crisis averted.

“It’s just,” Historia began, “I dunno. What if she doesn’t like me all that much? I’m scared that she’ll like her games more than she’ll like me.”

“Don’t worry,” Mikasa comforted her. “I promise that Ymir won’t be looking at her game at all when you guys meet.” Historia lifted her head.

“How do you know?”

Mikasa thought back to her conversation with Sasha.

-

 _Miks, this is so weird,_ Sasha had replied.

_What is?_

_well, Ymir is “dating” a girl from her game right. but the thing is, she looks like, EXACTLY like the princess alien._

_What’s the character’s name?_

_Krista Lenz_

Mikasa looked up a picture of the girl, and sure enough, it was Historia in the game. Albeit Krista wore a brown jacket that ended near her chest, boots, and had black straps for some sort of military equipment.

Mikasa smiled. This could definitely work out.

-

“Just trust me Historia,” Mikasa replied nonchalantly. “Ymir will be all over you.”

Historia turned her head away, but Mikasa noticed that her ears were red. Mikasa turned to Marco and he winked at her. He knew about the plan and honestly, he didn’t really think it would work. But he was willing to try, and he really wanted to see how things would turn out. He had twenty bucks on the line.

The bell rang signalling that it was time for lunch. Time for Ymir to meet Historia. Historia’s heart was beating way too hard, and she thought she was gonna keel over right then. Marco gave her a pat on the head and a smile, and the two of them began to follow Mikasa out of the classroom.

-

“Come on ‘Mir! We gotta hurry so we can meet Historia!” Sasha yelled as she dragged Ymir to their usual lunch table. Ymir groaned.

“Why do we have to hurry? It’s just some girl,” Ymir muttered.

“Because this ‘girl’ is really an alien overlord, and everyday she uses her strange alien powers to capture unknowing victims.”

“Sash’ what the actual fuck.”

“Come on, get your freckled ass in gear!” Sasha had been in a hurry to get Ymir to Historia because she knew what lunch was like. The nerds sat only a table away from the girl, so they knew the lunchtime horrors of the popular kids’ table. It was constantly swarmed and crowded; it was practically impossible to see the blonde girl even though she only sat a table away.

When they reached their destination, Sasha groaned. They were too late. The table was surrounded by a mass of students pushing and shoving each other to see the goddess. The only way to get through was if they managed to beat a path in.

“Sash’, who exactly am I meeting again?” Ymir squinted at her friend. She knew that Sasha had said a cute girl wanted to meet her, but now Ymir was wondering _how_ cute this girl was to attract this big of a crowd. Ymir was slowly beginning to believe in Sasha’s weird alien conspiracy theory.

Sasha didn’t respond and stood in silence thinking. There really wasn’t any way through that sea of people. She was about to suggest throwing Ymir into the crowd when Ymir grabbed Sasha’s hand and started running towards the crowd.

 _Ah_ , Sasha though solemnly. _So this is how I end. Death by fanboys._

Ymir fought and pushed her way through the crowd. Thanks to her height and speed, she was able to reach the table. Sitting there were Mikasa, a guy that looked suspiciously like her in male form, and a blonde girl.

Ymir’s eyes widened.

-

Ymir honestly wasn’t expecting that big of a crowd. When Sasha was dragging her to meet the girl, Ymir was about to skip out. If it was going to be that much of a hassle, she decided it wasn’t worth it. But Sasha was determined to take her there, and Ymir didn’t have the heart to stop her friend’s efforts.

Fighting through the crowd was definitely worth it though. When she got there and saw _her_ , Ymir’s whole world flipped upside down.

It was Krista.

Krista Lenz, her adorable girlfriend from her game. Krista Lenz, the goddess of the training soldiers. Krista Lenz, with her bright blue eyes, her golden hair, her military uniform consisting of a brown jacket, boots, and black straps, it was Krista. Her girlfriend.

Ymir was starting to freak out.

Yea, she knew that _Krista was fake_. She was from a virtual game, and even though Ymir had spent so many nights wishing she would come to the real world, she knew that ultimately she wouldn’t. Because she was from a game. Right?

But there she was, staring up at Ymir with those blue eyes of hers. A light blush adorned her cheeks, and Ymir swore her heart stopped. Krista was real.

Ymir took a step from the crowd and faced her.

-

Historia stared at the gamer girl standing before her. She had to look up because Ymir was _really_ tall, like maybe three heads taller than Historia. She didn’t have to look up for long because Ymir suddenly dropped down on one knee and grabbed Historia’s hands. She was staring straight at Historia’s eyes, and Historia felt like she was about ready to pass out.

Ymir kissed both of Historia’s hands. The crowd surrounding them went deathly silent.

 _I am most definitely going to pass out_ , Historia thought.

“Marry me,” Ymir proposed.   

Historia flushed and smiled. She then proceeded to lose consciousness and fell in Ymir’s arms.


	4. She's Gonna Get 'Em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that after school lets out, this fic and the other fic will be updated semi regularly. I'm thinking about updating once a week so I can use the time to revise and write more chapters.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“How the hell was I supposed to know?” Historia heard a husky voice grumble. She thought it was cute how the deep voice sounded like it was pouting, contradicting its low tones. Historia, not yet having opened her eyes, feigned sleep. She didn’t know why, but she figured no harm could be done.

“Ymir Nova Fritz, you made a poor girl faint,” another voice sternly reprimanded the other. Historia guessed it was Mikasa.

“Okay, but like, she looks exactly like Krista,” Ymir argued back. “How was I supposed to know that she wasn’t? Plus, if you saw your lover in the real world when they belong in the virtual one, wouldn’t you propose on the spot? Especially when the virtual world she’s from is infested with man eating giants that threaten our everyday existence?”

Historia heard a sigh. 

“‘Mir, my friend, you have no fucking life,” another voice added in. Historia was unfamiliar with this voice, but she had to admit, the (presumed) female was funny. 

“Shut up. You spend all day making conspiracy theories about blondie over there,” Ymir shot back. Okay, maybe that other voice wasn’t as funny as Historia originally thought. 

“You guys both have no lives,” Mikasa tonelessly replied. Historia heard footsteps draw closer to her and felt someone gently touch her face.

“She really is pretty,” Historia heard Ymir mumble. Historia tried not to blush, but it was a losing battle. 

“Historia,” Mikasa whispered near her ear. “Get up please.” 

Historia pretended to stir, slowly rising in order to keep up the charade that she had been asleep. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. Around her she saw Mikasa, Ymir, and Sasha in what seemed to be the nurse’s office. 

“W-What happened?” Historia asked. The blonde was confused, not knowing how or why she ended up in the nurse’s office. All she remembered was meeting Ymir and seeing her stunned face.

“Well you see my alien queen,” Sasha began. “‘Mir over here saw your pretty little face and decided that she liked it so much that she had to put a ring on it. Thus, our lovely little freckled nerd proposed, and you promptly passed out.”

Historia stared at Sasha, slowly comprehending the bizarre answer she had been given.

“Did you just call me alien queen?” Historia asked. 

“Anyways,” Sasha continued. “You passed out and ‘Mir carried you here like the brave knight she is.”

“You should really take care of your fanboys,” Ymir spoke up. “I was carrying you in my arms, and this bulky dude, Reindeer I think, basically blew a fuse when he saw me. Started going on about how I was ‘kidnapping his future bride’ and all that jazz.”

Historia blushed. Ymir had carried her to the nurse’s office? Maybe Historia should pass out more often. Then again, that would be putting Ymir at risk. Being the “Aphrodite” of the school meant that she had an army of hormonal teenage boys at her side, whether she wanted it or not. Historia shuddered at what her army of hormones would do if they found their goddess being taken away.

The room went silent as the four girls stood around. Ymir looked uncomfortable and kept shifting her weight between her feet as the other two girls stared at her, as if they expected something. All Historia could hear was the ticking of the clock, and it was starting to feel like they would never speak again.

 

-

 

“Hey,” Ymir began. “Look, uh, I’m sorry.” Mikasa and Sasha grinned at Ymir’s voice.

Historia tilted her head, confused. 

“For?”

“Well, this whole thing I guess. I proposed to you and kinda sorta, maybe-” Mikasa cleared her throat.

“Okay yea,” Ymir sighed. “I definitely made you pass out and I’m sorry for that.”

Historia giggled. Ymir felt her heart skip a beat but chose to ignore it. She couldn’t fall for someone else when she was already  in a committed relationship. Even if that relationship was in the virtual world. And her girlfriend technically wasn’t real. And her real life counterpart was right in front of her. 

_ Be strong Ymir _ , Ymir thought. _ Be strong for Krista _ .

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you propose?” Historia asked. “You barely know me, and that was our first real meeting.”

“Ah but you see alien queen,” Sasha interrupted, “you are a seductress of sorts! You seduced our poor virgin Ymir and filled her thoughts with-” 

Before Sasha could finish her sentence, Mikasa covered Sasha’s mouth with her hand. Mikasa then led the girl out the nurse’s room with ease, despite Sasha’s muffled yelling and fussing. That left Ymir and Historia in the room, both not willing to look at the other. 

“Well uh,” Ymir continued. “You look like...uh...a girl I know.”  _ That’s totally fake because she’s in Shingeki no Kyojin, but I’m in love with her. _

Historia looked down. It almost seemed like she was bummed out, but Ymir just figured she was tired. It must have been an exhausting day for her. 

“And this girl…do you like her?” Historia quietly asked. 

“Well yeah. Otherwise I wouldn’t have proposed.” 

“Yea, I guess you’re right.” Historia laughed, but Ymir thought it sounded fake. “If you don’t mind me asking, where does she go?”

Ymir flushed a little, hoping that her dark skin would conceal it. 

“Er, well, y’see, she doesn’t really go to school.”

“So she’s homeschooled?”

“No, but…” Ymir mumbled the rest of her words. She really didn’t want to have to explain to this girl that the girl she liked was fictional.

“What?”

“She’s...from a game.” Ymir braced herself for the uncontrollable laughter. It always happened, and it always hurt. But this time, there was no laughter. Ymir looked at Historia, only to find that the small blonde was already staring at her. 

-

_ Well, at least that makes it easier for me _ , Historia thought. Yea, it was a little weird that Ymir just confessed that she had a crush on a fictional character. Well, a lot weird considering that Ymir proposed to her thinking that she was this fictional character. But Historia wasn’t going to judge. The little goddess had had the biggest crush on Tuxedo Mask when she was younger.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m just Historia,” the blonde responded casually. Ymir looked panicked at the response. 

“But I hope you get to know me as Historia and not Krista,” she added.

Ymir relaxed a bit and blushed. Historia decided that blushes and freckles were the best combination to exist. 

“W-Well, nice to meet you Historia. I’m Ymir Fritz.”

Historia smiled. It was a rocky start, but a start nonetheless. Even if Ymir thought that Historia was Krista, Historia was determined to make sure that that would never happen again. She was gonna make an impression on Ymir and make sure that Ymir knew Historia. 

 

Historia was gonna get this freckled nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D!  
> (P.S. you're beautiful)


	5. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really know where I was going with this fic, but I finally figured it out :D So now that I have a solid plan in mind, I can probably update this fic more frequently.

Historia didn’t really know what to expect when she decided to pursue the freckled teen. Video games? Yea, that was a given considering that her crush was quite possibly the biggest nerd at Trost High. Junk food? Yea, that too because Ymir was a teenager. But what Historia didn’t expect was to see Ymir wolf down four cup noodles while playing on her console. It was actually quite impressive. And a little gross.

Historia, at Marco’s insistence, began sitting with Ymir and her friends at lunch in order to get to know them better. Or as Marco had put it: “You gotta show them that you’re Historia Reiss, Aphrodite herself, and you’re blessing them with your presence.” Marco would have said more if Historia hadn’t tried to suffocate him with a pillow. She was a little sad she failed.

“Aw for fuck’s sake you filthy nugget!” Ymir yelled, exasperated. She was finally facing off the Armored Titan in the game’s most crucial point. Ymir had spent hours trying to beat the boss, but every time she attempted to, she would go down in defeat. She was running off of hatred and ramen to kill this giant.

“Uh, Ymir, shouldn’t you be spending time with our new friend?” Armin quirked, hoping to get his friend’s attention. Ymir tapped away, oblivious to her friend.

“Sorry about Ymir, she gets distracted easily,” Armin turned to face Historia and apologized.

“She can’t get distracted if she was focused on it in the first place,” Eren added.

“Eren, shut up,” Sasha said.

“Make me potato girl,” Eren replied.

“That potato thing was only one time! Once!” Sasha swung at her friend but missed, hitting Ymir instead.

Ymir, shocked at the sudden disruption, ended up dropping her console. She watched in horror as her precious device fell from her hands on to the floor. Sasha and Eren almost cried when they saw the screen shatter.

Ymir stared at the broken screen on the floor. She managed to take a glimpse of the Armored Titan killing her character, the 3D graphics fizzing due to the impact of the fall. Ymir picked up her console and brought it to the table. Historia and Armin nervously stared at her, waiting for a response. Ymir remained silent. Eren and Sasha started to get up, hoping to get away.

Ymir stood up abruptly, and the two culprits decided that it would probably be a good time to run away. Eren and Sasha got up and ran, but Ymir was right on their tails. The two ran in between the tables as fast as they could, zigging and zagging to escape. Ymir, without breaking a sweat, caught up to Sasha and threw the girl over her shoulder. Sasha started screaming and Historia thought she saw the poor brunette crying.

Eren, watching his friend’s capture, ran faster. He managed to make it out of the cafeteria, but Ymir, even when holding Sasha, was faster. Historia and Armin cringed at the sounds of Eren’s screams from outside the cafeteria.

Historia learned to not break Ymir’s things.

 

-

 

“You haven’t made any progress have you?” Marco interrupted Historia’s train of thought. The two were in Historia’s room hanging out.

Historia groaned and flopped herself on the floor.

“You know it’s been like two weeks since you’ve started sitting with them at lunch and the only thing you know about her is she really likes games,” Marco continued.

“And ramen,” Historia added, her voice muffled by the floor.

“Yes, yes and ramen,” Marco nudged Historia with his foot. Historia groaned. She knew that she was getting nowhere with the girl, but honestly what could she do? All Ymir wanted to do was play her games. She was pretty broken hearted when she saw her 3DS shatter.

Historia sat up abruptly, throwing Marco off. He landed on the floor on his back and huffed.

“Marco, I have an idea!” Historia yelled in excitement as she started gathering her phone and wallet.

Marco was about to ask what her brilliant idea was when Historia’s mother barged in. She saw Marco on the floor and Historia bouncing around the room.

“If you guys are doing anything, make sure to use protection,” she started while leaning on the door frame.

“Mother, we aren’t doing anything. Marco has a crush on Jean Kirschtein and I really like this girl named Ymir Fritz,” Historia stated calmly. Her excitement faded away.

Marco sputtered, amazed that Historia could just out right say that she and Marco were pretty gay.

Historia’s mother laughed. “Oh you and those jokes. So really, are you two dating?” She glanced at Historia and Marco.

“No mother. We’re not interested in the opposite gender,” Historia reinforced strongly. Marco was starting to see why Historia just outright admitted their crushes.

“Historia, stop it with these jokes.” Historia’s mother snapped coldly.

Marco stared at Historia. He could see that she wanted to say something else, to convince her mother, but she restrained herself. Historia smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Yes mother,” she softly spoke. The older woman smiled back and left the room.

Historia flopped on her bed.

 

-

 

“Holy shit!” Ymir exclaimed. The freckled brunette had been extremely pissed that her friends shattered her 3Ds, but she figured that she could just work to save up the money she needed to fix the console. But Historia had surprised her and bought her a new console.

“Do you like it?” The small blonde worried. She didn’t know much about games or consoles, but she and Marco had spent three hours searching for one that Ymir would like. They settled on a custom handheld that was silver and accented with purple streaks.

Ymir stared at the girl in amazement. She hadn’t known the girl for long, but from what she could tell, Historia was amazing.

“My goddess!” Ymir yelled, dropping on her knees to worship her new deity.

Historia spent the rest of the morning trying to get Ymir to stop worshipping her. At least she had made progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short, I wanted to use it as a transition for bigger things. (To be honest, I think this chapter wasn't that well written, but I promise that I'll do better for the next ones.)  
> As always, thank you for reading!  
> (You look pretty darn cute today :D)


	6. More Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I posted it officially one week later ;)  
> Anywhos, this chapter is still transitioning so to say. It's used to develop the characters :)

After Historia bought Ymir a new 3DS, the freckled teen started spending more time with the blonde. Granted, most of the time Ymir was playing on her console, but it was something. Historia was glad that she had made progress, despite her mother’s disapproval. Historia figured that she could get her mother to come around sooner or later. 

-

“Hey Historia!” Reiner called out to the petite girl after their shared class. Historia turned around and flashed a smile. 

“Yea Reiner?” Historia wasn’t really in the mood to deal with Reiner. He had spent most of the class period trying to impress her, going as far as to _ taste _ some of the chemicals in the lab. Historia was amazed that he hadn’t died yet, but otherwise she wasn’t impressed. 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been spending a lot of time with...uh,” Reiner struggled to remember the name. “That one freckled dork. The one that plays on her games?”

Historia kept smiling, but mentally cursed Reiner out. She was getting really tired of him. “Ymir?”

“Yea! Ymir!” Reiner smiled. “I was just checking up to see if everything was okay and stuff. Normally you hang out with people like Marco and Connie, like, the cool people y’know? And Ymir and her group of friends aren’t exactly...like them.”

Historia stared at Reiner. He was right; her usual crowd were considered the popular clique while Ymir’s group of friends were anything but. Historia knew that, but to hear someone say it out loud infuriated her. Why did it matter to Reiner, or anyone, if Historia wanted to hang out with Ymir and her friends? She wanted to give Reiner a piece of her mind. 

“Well, it’s good to make new friends y’know?” Historia smiled. “Thank you for the concern though. I appreciate it.”

Reiner flushed. Historia said goodbye and went in search of Ymir.

She didn’t have to look far. As Historia rounded the corner leading to the cafeteria, she found Ymir at its entrance. The freckled teen was absorbed in her game, tapping away on the console’s buttons. Ymir’s tongue was sticking out in concentration, and Historia couldn’t help herself. Historia pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture. 

“What cha doing?” A voice from behind startled her. Historia dropped her phone, but managed to catch it on its descent. She turned around and saw Connie staring at her. 

“Taking a picture?” Historia tried to calm her beating heart. 

“Well I know that,” Connie laughed. “But why a picture of Ymir?”

“Why not?” Historia started to wonder if a lot more people were gonna come and question her and Ymir’s relationship.

Connie stared at Historia. “I mean, it’s  _ Ymir _ . Like,” Connie pointed at Ymir, “Ymir.” 

“Yes and I’m Historia. Your point?” Historia wanted to tell Connie that he shouldn’t judge people on their appearances, and she thought that Ymir was a wonderful person. 

“She’s kinda ugly,” Connie bluntly said. “If  you were to take a pic, wouldn’t you want to take one of Reiner? Or Bertl? Maybe even Eren if he wasn’t so loud?” 

Historia wanted to scream. 

“That’s not nice Connie! Ymir is beautiful in her own ways, so don’t be rude.” 

Connie laughed. “Whatever you say Aphrodite. I’ll see ya in math.” He walked away, and Historia returned to her trek to Ymir. 

“You looked like you wanted to punch him,” Ymir startled Historia, appearing right behind her. Historia gave a yelp and turned to face Ymir. She looked half amused and half annoyed. 

“How do you do that?” Historia sighed. “You’re so tall and yet you move so quietly.”

Ymir ignored Historia’s questions. “You obviously didn’t say what you wanted to say. What gives?”

Ymir stared at Historia intensely, as if she was trying to find out her darkest secrets by observing her. Historia squirmed nervously, and gave an awkward laugh. 

“What do you mean? I said what I said,” Historia looked everywhere but where Ymir was. “Hey, there’s Armin. Let’s go meet up with them!” 

Historia quickly walked towards Armin, leaving Ymir behind. The freckled teen stared at Historia. She sighed and started to make her way to her usual lunch table. 

-

“Historia!” Historia’s mother called. Historia made her way to her mother’s voice.

“Yes mother?” Historia was in a good mood. Her mother was finally home after a long business trip. Historia had missed her mother’s company, being lonely in their house all by herself. 

Historia’s mother kissed the top of her head. She pulled her daughter in for a hug, and Historia smiled against her mother’s chest. She really did miss her mother. 

“Let’s have dinner together okay?” Historia’s mother smiled. “Set the table, and I’ll get to cooking.” 

Historia went about her task, gathering the plates from the cabinet. She placed three on the table and went to get the utensils. She paused and looked at the table. 

_ Three _ , Historia thought to herself.  _ Two _ . Historia put one of the plates away and finished setting the table. 

-

“Historia,” her mother spoke up during their meal. “Are you and Marco dating?” 

Historia swallowed nervously. “No mother.”

Her mother hummed thoughtfully. “What about that Reiner boy? Or his friend Bertholdt?”

“No mother, not them.” Historia started to worry about the direction of their conversation. 

“Do you like anyone?” Historia’s mother grinned. Historia felt uneasy. 

“Yes I do. Remember what I said when you came into my room while Marco was over? About Ymir?” 

Historia’s mother stopped grinning. Their meal finished soon after. 

-

“Hey Sasha,” Ymir called to her friend. Sasha turned around, not worried about their teacher. He was asleep again. 

“Yea?”

“I think you might be right about Historia being an alien queen.” 

Sasha stared at her friend. Ymir was always the disbeliever in their group of everything (after Armin), so hearing her actually  _ believe  _ something was a shock. Especially since it was one of Sasha’s conspiracy theories. 

“‘Mir, are you sick?” Sasha put her hand on her friend’s forehead to take her temperature. 

Ymir swatted her hand away. “Yes I am, don’t touch me. But Historia really is weird.”

“Well, why do you think so?”

“Y’know how we’ve been hanging out a lot lately?” Sasha nodded. “Well, I was waiting for her at her class one day. I saw her come out, and I went to go fetch her, but then I saw that one beefy kid. Reindeer?”

“Reiner,” Sasha corrected.

“Yea, that ass. He called Historia over and started saying shit like how he was worried cause she was hanging out with us. Said it was weird cause she normally hung out with the ‘cooler’ kids. And Historia looked like she wanted to yell at him.” 

Ymir paused. She thought about their interaction.

“But then, she just smiled? And said that she wanted to make new friends. Like, all that anger I saw in her was thrown out the window and replaced with this fake kindness. Kinda like how artificial sugars are threatening to replace regular sugar. Y’know?” Sasha nodded. 

“And then she starts walking so I dash outta there an-”

“Wait,” Sasha interrupted. “‘Mir, what the fuck? You ran when she starts coming to you? Why?”

“...I didn’t want to look creepy.”

After Sasha was done laughing, Ymir continued. 

“Anyways, you piece of shit, Connie came. And Connie started dissing me, saying I was ugly, which is totally untrue because I’m the hottest fucker on this planet. But anyways, Historia looked angry again, but she just said ‘That’s not nice’? Like, what the fuck?”

“What the fuck indeed.” Sasha hummed to herself. 

“It’s just so weird how she’s being so...fake.”

“Well think about it ‘Mir. She’s popular, she has hordes of loyal fanboys at her command, and from what I’ve heard, her mom is putting pressure on her to be perfect. Historia has an image to maintain.”

Ymir leaned back, digesting the information. 

“An image huh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (You're amazing :D)


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is gonna be like 20 chapters or more at this point. I have a lot planned and I don't know how to condense it, but if you guys think it should be shorter/longer, tell me! All of my ideas might make it 20-30 chapters, but I don't know if I should keep everything :/  
> Also, sorry for the late update. I was being social for once :')

Ymir couldn’t stop thinking about Historia after her talk with Sasha. She just couldn’t wrap her head around the small blonde; what was her deal? They didn’t know each other that well, but Ymir felt like she would never learn about Historia. She was like a Rubik’s Cube, and Ymir was trying to solve her while colorblind. Every time Ymir thought she was getting close to figuring the blonde out, something would throw her off. It was frustrating.

During their lunch break, Ymir couldn’t focus on her game. Historia wasn’t with them, having said something about Marco and tutoring while rushing off. Ymir glanced around her table. Eren and Mikasa were arguing about something while Armin was trying to diffuse the situation. Sasha was doing something with marshmallows that looked gross and sexual. Ymir wished she could bleach her eyes. 

Armin, tired of Mikasa and Eren, looked up. 

“You aren’t gonna play today ‘Mir?” Armin asked. 

Ymir sighed and shrugged. “Just don’t feel like it.”

“What?!” Eren yelled, slamming his fists on the table. “Who are you, and what have you done with our asshole?!”

Mikasa slapped his head. “What’s wrong Ymir?”

“I dunno,” Ymir sunk her head into her arms. “I’ve been thinking about Historia a lot recently.”

“Oh?” Sasha scooted closer to Ymir. “Is our lil ‘Mir growing up?” 

“Fuck off potato girl. And it’s not like that. She’s been bugging me lately.”

“Is it because she’s too hot for you, and you’ve finally realized what a blessing she is to us?” Eren joked. Mikasa hit him a bit harder.

“You guys are assholes y’know? Except Armin. He hasn’t betrayed me.” Armin flashed a smile. “But anyways, it’s cause of how she is I guess.”

“Well what do you mean?” Armin asked.

“She’s so...weird. Like, me and Sasha talked about this the other day, but she’s so fake? But then when she’s around me she turns into a whole new person.” Ymir sunk her head further. “I kinda like how she is with me more than how she is with other people.”

Mikasa, Armin, and Eren looked at her confusedly. Sasha cleared her throat. 

“So basically our lil ‘Mir was waiting for Historia one day, but people kept running into the small goddess. They started shit talking on our lil ‘Mir and Historia looked like she wanted to fuck them up, but she just let it slide.”

“Are you sure that’s our Historia?” Eren asked. “Didn’t she like, almost murder Ymir the other day because she accidentally messed with her make up?”

“That wasn’t Historia, that was me,” Mikasa sighed. “But yea, that does sound fake.”

“I mean, she is the most popular girl in school,” Armin added. “And us, especially Ymir, are not. Like, on a scale of one through a hundred, Historia is definitely a hundred. And we’re probably a negative bajillion.”

“True,” Sasha stroked her chin. “She really does have an image to maintain.”

Ymir groaned. 

-

“So you called me in here for a stupid party,” Historia calmly stated, but Marco could see the bloodlust in her eyes.

“Yes, correct,” he smiled. “I want to plan a party so-”

Historia stood up and started gathering her stuff. Once she finished, she left the library, not sparing a single glance at Marco.

“...Or not,” Marco ruffled his hair. “If I wasn’t your best friend, I’d be a little hurt that you’re ditching me for her.”

Marco pulled out his phone and sent a text. 

-

Mikasa felt a vibration on her leg. She pulled out her phone and smirked when she saw the message. 

_ The party is on. Invite Ymir, Historia is coming.  _

-

“Historia,” her mother called out. Historia found her way through the house to her mother. Her mother was on a couch, looking grim. 

“Yes mother?” Historia was nervous. This was definitely bad news. 

Her mother stayed silent for a few beats. With each passing moment, Historia grew more and more anxious. 

“So...you like this Ymir? And she’s a girl?” 

“Yes mother.”

Her mother sighed. Historia cringed internally. 

“Historia, you know you’re the heir to the Reiss fortune right? The company your father worked so hard for is going to become yours when you become of age. You know that right?”

Historia stayed silent. Her mother continued. 

“It’s been hard since your father...left to heaven. I leave you alone all the time in order to take care of this company that he and I used to manage together. It’s too much for one person. I don’t think you could handle it by yourself.”

Historia paled. “What are you saying?”

“I want you to meet someone. Someone...suitable. Strong, a good leader, charming. Someone who can help you support the Reiss business. Someone you can love and have children with.”

Her mother turned to face her, looking solemn and serious. 

“And if you can’t find someone...I’ll help you. I’ll find the perfect man for you. I’m sure Ymir is a lovely girl, but this isn’t right. You’re my daughter and I love you dearly, I’m looking out for you. You loving another girl won’t do for your future or for the future of the company. So please Historia, find a nice man.”

-

Historia came to school wearing more makeup than usual. She had spent the whole night crying without a wink of sleep. She looked terrible when she woke up. She couldn’t let people see her in such a weak state. 

The first half of the school day went normal with the exception of Historia being incredibly tired. When lunch came around, she flopped all her stuff on the floor and tried taking a nap on the lunch table. 

“Hey shorty, you okay?” Ymir startled Historia, making her jolt upright. After catching her breath, she responded. 

“Yea, I’m fine,” Historia tried flashing Ymir her best and reassuring smile. Ymir looked like she wasn’t convinced. 

Historia flushed as Ymir took her hand. The tall teen stayed silent as she lead Historia outside the cafeteria into the school parking lot. Historia’s heart was beating incredibly hard and fast, and she let her mind wander. She really hoped that something would happen. 

Ymir rounded the corner and pushed Historia to a wall, looking down on her. Her arm was propped up above the small girl, and the other arm was at Historia’s side, effectively trapping the her. Historia flushed further, waiting for Ymir to do something. Historia’s eyes widened as Ymir leaned down, and Historia tilted her head up and closed her eyes, ready for a kiss. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Ymir had went down to properly fix Historia’s clothes. Her button up shirt was buttoned wrong and with each pop of the buttons, Historia felt like dying. 

The blonde sputtered and went red, trying to explain that she was doing a new European breathing exercise. Ymir listened halfheartedly, concentrating on fixing the blonde’s clothes. Historia went silent, figuring that she might as well stop while she was ahead. 

After Ymir finished, she resumed their earlier position. “Why do you lie?” She bluntly asked. 

Historia’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

“Why do you say things that you don’t mean? Like, why do you act like you care when you don’t? Why do you act nice when you wanna be a bitch? Why do you act like some kinda Barbie doll?”

“I-I don’t know w-”

“Yes you do,” Ymir glared at her. Historia shrank. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Historia wanted to lie. She wanted to say that she didn’t know what Ymir was talking about and continue on with her life. Historia wanted to run away, but Ymir wouldn’t let her. Historia was a little more grateful for Ymir. 

“It’s complicated.”

“I have time.”

Historia chuckled. “Fine, you win. But don’t get mad at me when I go all emo on you okay?”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “You can trust me Historia. I’m your friend.” 

Historia’s heart skipped a beat. “You know the Reiss company?”

“Uh, if you mean the company your family owns that produces a shitton of cash, then yea.” 

“Well, since it produces a shitton of money, we get a lot of media coverage and stuff y’know? We have a reputation that follows us around because of the company. So because we have such a good and intimidating reputation, we have to act accordingly.”

Ymir tilted her head, and Historia wondered how someone could be so cute. “Fucking rich people huh.”

Historia laughed. “Fucking rich people indeed.”

“But as far as I know, those paparazzi shits don’t follow you. Otherwise our school would be a lot more crowded.”

“Yes that’s true, and that’s thanks to the connections my mother has.” At the mention of her mother, Historia frowned. Ymir noticed, but Historia smiled again. 

“So your mom is the root of all your problems huh?”

“...kind of. It’s complicated.” Historia sighed. “It’s weird. I’m spilling out my guts to you and we don’t know each other that well. But I want to know about you a lot more. So after I tell you this, tell me about you, okay?”

Ymir nodded. 

Historia began talking about her family, how her father died and left her and her mother. How she only had her mother left, and how her mother had been supporting her and whatever she wanted to do while maintaining the Reiss company. Historia spoke of how grateful she was for her mother, and how she wanted to return the favor. The blonde spoke of her love for her mother, but her helplessness in doing things by herself. How she could only repay her mother back by being the perfect daughter. Historia debated on telling Ymir about her mother’s threat about finding a suitable guy but decided against it. Telling Ymir about that would eventually lead to explaining the infatuation she had with the freckled teen. 

After a minute of silence, Ymir spoke. 

“Honestly, that’s a shitty situation and I’m glad I’m not in it.” Historia chuckled and playfully hit Ymir on the shoulder. “Hey! You know I’m right!”

“But, I don’t think you need to be someone perfect in order to please your mom. I mean, she put up with all your weird phases and shit, so she obviously loves you. From how you describe her, I think she’d be happy even if you happened to be a hobo or something. She loves you Historia. So don’t be someone you’re not to please her, cause that’s fucking you up. Lying to yourself isn’t a great feeling.” 

“But-”

“Nope! No buts! Just listen okay?” Ymir turned to face Historia. “Just be the sassy bitch I know you can be.” 

The lunch bell rung soon after. Ymir grabbed Historia’s hand and led her to her next class. 

The two felt happy at their newfound closeness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ((๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ <\--- A good luck charm to make all your days amazing )


	8. Team Alpha Cupid (or the chapter where Mikasa kicks ass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters to write. ever  
> like i loved writing this chapter

“This Saturday is probably the best time for me,” Marco said as he pored over his chemistry textbook. Mikasa hummed in acknowledgement as she continued her own studies. The two were in the library during their lunch break to put together the perfect plan in order to get Historia closer to Ymir. And to help Marco study, but that wasn’t important at the moment. 

“That should be good,” Mikasa flipped a page. “But I think Ymir has some sort of gaming event going on that day, so she might be late.”

“When do you think she’s gonna synthesize?” 

Mikasa looked up from her book. “What?”

“Ah shoot,” Marco flushed. “I read this passage about this dude who synthesized chemicals and stuff. I meant when is she gonna come?”

Mikasa closed her book and sighed. She couldn’t concentrate for once.

“I don’t know. It depends on if I have the time to drag her ass to the party or not.”

Marco mirrored Mikasa and closed his textbook. “She really is a nerd huh?”

“She’s my nerd and you’re not allowed to make fun of her. Only I can.”

“Okay okay.” Marco raised his hands in defense. “But the party starts around 7 and it’ll probably go well into the night. Unfortunately, Historia has to leave around midnight.”

“Ymir should be able to make it then. I should be free around 6:30 so I can drag her out.”

Marco smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Excellent my wonderful sidekick. The cupids are finally going in motion.”

“I’m not your sidekick.”

Marco pretended not to hear her. “Team Alpha Cupid go!” 

The librarian shushed furiously at the freckled teen. Marco ignored her and packed away his things rapidly, sending his chair to the ground as he made his way to their lunch table. The librarian glared at Mikasa. The Asian girl sighed, wondering if all freckled people were a pain in the ass. 

When Mikasa had caught up to Marco, she found him hiding behind the cafeteria entrance. She saw him peek around the corner, furiously looking left and right. She approached him and tapped his shoulder, causing him to scream.

“Mikasa!” Marco hissed. “Shhhhhh!”

“I wasn’t the one who screamed.”

“Shhhh!” Marco pointed at two moving figures in the cafeteria. “I think that’s Historia and Ymir!”

Mikasa moved Marco aside, ignoring his indignant yelp. She peered over the wall and found Ymir leading Historia outside the cafeteria’s side exit. Without a moment of hesitation, she grabbed Marco’s hand and led him down the corridor. They rounded a corner, but Mikasa abruptly stopped before making the turn. 

She peered over the corner and saw Ymir and Historia exit the cafeteria. Ymir was leading Historia to another exit, one Mikasa recognized as the one that lead to the student parking lots. Marco had peeked as well and smiled. 

“Oo, do you think Ymir is finally gonna put the moves on Historia?” 

Mikasa ignored him and waited for the other pair to exit the building. Mikasa motioned for Marco to stay back and went to the opposite wall. She slowly inched closer to the exit, hugging the wall as closely as she could. Ymir roughly threw open the exit door and led Historia outside. Before the door could close, Mikasa ran and stuck her foot in the gap. The door landed roughly on her foot’s side, and she stifled a groan of pain. She motioned for Marco to come. 

“You’re like a ninja y’know,” he whispered when he came over. 

“And this is why I’m not the sidekick,” she responded. Marco opened his mouth to argue but closed it in defeat. 

The two leaned closer to the door’s opening to listen to the other duo’s conversation.

-

The bell rung, and Mikasa and Marco had ran as fast as their legs could take them. They were panting in the middle of the hallway, garnering stares from passing students. They looked up at each other. 

“Team Alpha Cupid?” Marco grinned in between his pants.

“Team Alpha Cupid!” 

-

Mikasa had invited over Sasha and Ymir to spend the night at her house the same day. Although it was a school day, and a Tuesday no less, their parents had agreed. The girls’ parents knew each other well and trusted Mikasa to keep their kids under check. Being responsible in a group of irresponsible friends had its perks.

Ymir was tapping away on her console as Sasha finished up her homework. Mikasa was on her bed, observing her friends. She wanted to bring up Ymir’s conversation with Historia, but she didn’t know how. The two thought that they were alone so it’d be just a little suspicious if Mikasa knew about their conversation. 

Mikasa mulled over her thoughts when the perfect opportunity arrived.

“Damn it Historia, watch out!” 

Sasha and Mikasa snapped their heads up. They shared a look between them as they processed what exactly Ymir said. 

“Uh hey ‘Mir,” Sasha started slowly, “what did ya just say?”

“What?”

“You mentioned Historia,” Mikasa also added in a slow tone. 

“What? No I didn’t.” Ymir tilted her head to her friends. “Krista was about to become titan food, so I went to save her.”

“No, you most definitely said Historia and not Krista.” Sasha wiggled her eyebrows at her friend. 

“Fuck off Sash’. I’m not dating Krista.” 

A moment of silence took the room. The atmosphere became tense and full of suspense. Ymir’s eyes widened in realization at what she had just said. Mikasa and Sasha stared at their freckled friend in amusement.

“You fuck nuggets can shut the fuck up.” Ymir glared at the two.

“Ohohoho but we haven’t said anything Ymir.” Sasha crawled over to Ymir. “In fact, you’re the one who’s been talking.”

“Sasha I swear to god, I-”

“And isn’t it a little bit suspicious that you’ve messed up twice now? Isn’t Krista supposed to be your one and only love?”

“She is!” Ymir flipped Sasha off as the other brunette girl came closer and closer. Sasha jumped on Ymir, trapping her.

“Then how come you messed up huh? You mistakenly said Historia twice!” Sasha laughed as Ymir flailed from underneath her. 

“I swear to god Sasha, I’m gonna fucking eat all of your god damn food!” Ymir thrashed her body furiously, but Sasha just wouldn’t budge. The freckled teen made eye contact with Mikasa. “Miks, help?”

Mikasa shrugged. “You did mess up twice.”

“You guys are shits and I hate you.” Ymir continued to struggle against Sasha’s body.

“How about this ‘Mir,” Sasha said. “If you tell us why you mixed up their names, I’ll hop off ya.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” 

“Well, have you been thinking about her lately?”

Ymir fell silent and stopped struggling. Sasha and Mikasa smiled but didn’t speak. They waited for Ymir to respond.

“...yea, I have.” 

“Why?” Mikasa questioned. 

“I dunno. Like, at first it was because I thought she was weird and shit. And today...we spoke and she laid down some heavy shit.” Ymir sighed. “Like, I thought she was just another Barbie but there’s more to her than that. And I haven’t been able to get her outta my head since.”

“What does that mean?”

“Like, ever since I’ve found out she’s an actual human being, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her. I find myself wondering if she’d like my favorite soundtrack, or if she’ll like Shingeki no Kyojin. And-” Ymir wheezed. “Motherfucker Sash’, get offa me!”

Sasha scrambled off Ymir but laid near her and rested her chin on her hands.

“Anyways, I don’t even know why I care about what she likes and doesn’t like. But when I think that she maybe won’t like my favorite soundtrack or think SnK is lame, I get really sad. But why the fuck should I care anyways?”

The two other girls didn’t respond. The night continued on and eventually Ymir fell asleep, but Sasha and Mikasa stayed awake. 

“Hey Miks?” Sasha whispered.

“Yea Sash’?”

“Ymir totally likes Historia doesn’t she?”

“Probably.” Mikasa stayed silent for a moment to gather her thoughts. “We shouldn’t push any harder than this though.”

Sasha shifted around and turned to face her friend. “What do ya mean?”

“Well, I don’t think we should pressure her or anything. I think we should let Ymir find out her feelings for Historia on her own time.”

Sasha hummed in acknowledgement. 

“We should probably find out if she actually does like Historia first though.”

“How are we gonna do that?”

Mikasa searched for her phone. Sasha came closer to her friend and waited. Mikasa found her phone and opened up her messages. She went to a previous conversation and began typing. Once the message was sent, she showed Sasha the screen. Sasha smiled after reading. 

_ Hey Historia, do you know what Shingeki no Kyojin is? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> so who do you think leads Team Alpha Cupid? Marco or Mikasa?  
> (P.S. you're beautiful)


	9. What's this Sickness Called?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm late, but i couldn't bring myself to write  
> but then i downed like three energy drinks and i was ready  
> also  
> this chapter is absolutely horrible but holy shit i loved writing it

It had been two days since “Team Alpha Cupid” had made their debut and two days since Historia started to occupy Ymir’s head. The freckled teen didn’t know what to do; was she sick? These past few days (well, maybe the past week), Historia had plagued Ymir’s head. At first it was because Ymir couldn’t figure out the blonde. But  _ now _ ? 

Ymir looked up from her console and snuck a peek at Historia. The blonde was talking to Eren about some party. Ymir watched as Historia tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, how she would stick out her tongue when she made a little mistake while she spoke, and how her eyes seemed to sparkle. 

_ Wait, sparkle? _ Ymir internally groaned to herself.  _ This isn’t some cheesy romance anime Ymir! _

Ymir continued to berate herself internally when she noticed that something was caught in Historia’s hair. She was contemplating on whether she should get it or not when Eren reached out and grabbed it. Eren joked and Historia flushed with embarrassment, playfully hitting Eren’s arm. He laughed and patted Historia’s head, causing her to flush further. Ymir felt her stomach drop and before she knew it, she had slapped Eren’s hand away from Historia’s head. 

“Ow!” Eren cried out, clutching where he had been hit. “What the hell man?”

Ymir’s eyes widened in surprise. She stared at her hand, wondering why she had hit Eren. Historia stared at Ymir, and the freckled brunette felt her face heat up.

“...I thought I saw a fly,” Ymir lamely answered. Both Eren and Historia stared at Ymir but continued on with their conversation. 

Ymir stared at her hand. Why had she hit Eren? They both knew that there wasn’t a fly on him, and she didn’t hate him. Most of the time anyway. But why had she done it? Seeing him just casually touch Historia set something off in Ymir and that she didn’t understand. It was like a burning rage that consumed her when she saw Historia getting close to anyone else, but why was that? She loved Eren like a brother. Well, more like a pet but she still loved him. Ymir was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. 

“Is that Shingeki no Kyojeen?” The small blonde peeked over Ymir’s shoulders to stare at her console. Ymir was in the middle of talking to Krista Lenz, and normally she would have ignored Historia in favor of her virtual girlfriend, but something told her that she shouldn’t. 

“Kyojeen?” Ymir smirked and Historia’s face lit up. She pouted and looked away from Ymir, her face lightly dusted with pink. It reminded Ymir of her favorite lightsaber from her childhood, something she had held near and dear. 

“Well I don’t know how to pronounce it. I specialize in speaking English so,” Historia internally groaned. Specialize in speaking English? Out of all the things she could say, she said  _ that _ ? Historia mentally scolded herself, snapping out of it when she heard a low chuckle. 

“You sure about that? Half the time you turn into a bumbling mess lil one.”

“Hey! That’s only because I get distracted by you!”

Ymir’s eyes widened and her eyebrow arched. 

“Oh? And how does the little goddess get distracted by me?”

Ymir watched in amusement as she saw Historia’s face turn pink. She didn’t know why, but seeing the blonde so flustered and shy was just so...appealing. It was like Ymir couldn’t get enough.

“Tell me lil one. How exactly do I distract you?” Ymir knew it probably wasn’t right of her to want to tease Historia so much, but seeing her so shy and embarrassed was irresistible. 

Wait.

Irresistible?

Before Ymir could delve deeper in her thoughts, Historia responded. “It’s cause you’re you and I think you’re really...amazing.”

Ymir felt her face heat up. Was she sick? First it was Historia constantly occupying her thoughts to wanting to tease the little blonde more and more and now this. It was like Historia was starting to take over her life bit by bit. Ymir didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“Um, anyways, is that the Shingeki game?” Historia settled herself next to Ymir, shuffling closer to stare at the console. Ymir felt a pit growing at the closing distance between them.

“Yea. Shingeki no Kyojin. Do you know about it?”

“Mm. You play in a world with giant cannibals, and you have to kill as many of them as possible. But then as you slowly get further in the game, everything isn’t as it seems.” Historia turned to Ymir and flashed a smile. “Is that right?”

Historia seemed to be satisfied with Ymir’s reaction. The taller teen looked astonished but quickly schooled her expression. Historia was pleased; she had spent all night researching about the game and was glad that it had paid off. When Mikasa had sent her a text about the game, she knew what she had to do. 

“Yea, that’s right. Have you ever played?”

“Nah, I’m more of a watcher than a player.”

“I don’t know about that player part.” Ymir snickered. Historia didn’t grasp what she had meant, but hit her anyways. Knowing Ymir, it was probably something bad anyways. After Ymir was done rubbing her sore spot, she responded. 

“Well, do you want to try?” Ymir passed over her console to Historia. 

She took the console and awkwardly stared at it. On the screen there was a girl that was speaking, waiting for Ymir’s character to respond. Historia looked awkwardly at the screen and glanced up to Ymir. The freckled teen just smiled and gave a thumbs up, leaving Historia to her own devices. 

Historia responded with some random answer and the character on screen smiled. Historia was unsettled by the character, and she couldn’t figure out why. On closer inspection, she realized it was because the girl looked exactly like her. Their resemblance was eerily perfect. From the electric blue eyes to the golden hair, hell, even this character was as short as she was! Historia tried walking away, but the blonde girl followed her no matter where she went. Historia looked up to Ymir for assistance, but she had taken up talking to Armin about their calculus test next class. 

At some point, Historia had lead her character outside of the area there were in, and was met with the blonde girl on screen pulling her away. No matter how many times she tried entering another area, the girl would stop her. Historia decided to talk to her to find out why she couldn’t leave. 

_ “It’s our anniversary you dummy!”  _ The character on screen affectionately yelled. She was pouting and her face was dusted with pink. The surrounding characters on screen yelled, startling Historia. 

_ “Pussyslayer Ymir, how dare you forget you and Krista’s anniversary!”  _ A bulky man appeared on screen. He was rippling with muscles with black hair and green eyes. He reminded Historia of Reiner. 

_ “It’s okay ReinerIsanIdiot! Pussyslayer Ymir didn’t mean to!”  _ Historia chuckled. So the character reminded Ymir of Reiner too. And Ymir’s name in the game was “Pussyslayer Ymir”?

The Reiner look a like grumbled while walking away, complaining that he could treat Krista better than Ymir’s character ever could. Historia shuddered at how creepy the resemblance was; she hoped that Reiner would never act like that in the real world. 

After apologizing to Krista, Historia was finally able to go adventure outside the area. She was met with ferocious titans, and after dying a couple of times, she managed to get the hang of it. It was sort of relaxing to slay titans with her “girlfriend”. Every time Historia would get hurt, Krista would rush up to her and heal her, often exclaiming “You dummy”. Historia figured that was her catchphrase. 

The lunch bell rang, and Historia was a little sad that she had to part with the game. As much as she was creeped out by Krista’s resemblance to her, she had grown accustomed to the girl in the short time they had spent together. Historia could understand how addicted Ymir was to the game; it was fun. 

Historia went to search for Ymir to give her back the 3DS, the freckled teen having left some time when Historia was playing. As she left the lunch table, she came across Marco and Mikasa talking. The two noticed her, and approached her. 

“Did you enjoy playing?” Mikasa asked as she eyed the console in Historia’s hands.

Historia smiled. “Yea, it was a lot of fun! I’m glad Ymir let me play.”

“So I’m guessing you met Krista Lenz then?”

Historia nodded, wondering where Mikasa was going with this. 

“Well, you know how Ymir said she was dating someone in the virtual world? She’s dating Krista Lenz, and she’s  _ madly _ in love with her. For some reason.”

Historia’s eyes widened. “The girl who looks exactly like me?”

Mikasa nodded.

“Wait, is that why you asked me to dress like that when I first met Ymir? Because you knew that I looked exactly like her online girlfriend?”

Historia stared at Mikasa. Marco fidgeted, slowly inching away from the two so he could go to class. Mikasa noticed and grabbed his arm, sighing.

“That’s correct.” 

Historia stared at Mikasa, thoughtful. “You know, I should be mad but I’m not. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have been this close with Ymir. So thank you Mikasa.”

Historia started to leave, but stopped when Mikasa called for her. 

“You should know that you have a chance to get closer to her. Like, a lot closer. More than just friends close.

“She slept over at my house on Tuesday, and let’s just say that she’s been thinking about you more than what a normal friend would.” And with that, Mikasa left with a frantic Marco trailing behind her. Historia stayed in place, and startled when she realized that Ymir was next to her. 

“What was that about?” Ymir asked as the two began walking to their class. “And why are you so pink?”

Historia put a hand to her cheek and found it to be hot. She shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t look like nothing.”

“Shush you. I enjoyed playing SnK by the way.” Historia handed over the console to Ymir.

“Oh? What did you like most about it?”

Historia pretended to think for a little bit. “Hmm, I think I liked ReinerIsanIdiot, Pussyslayer Ymir.” 

Ymir sputtered and flushed. Historia thought it was adorable how red Ymir became, and how the tall teen searched desperately for words but couldn’t find any. Suddenly, Historia had a devious thought. It was a little out of character for her, but she decided why the hell not. Mikasa had told her that she had a good chance with Ymir anyways, so doing this would be okay right? Historia took a deep breath and pulled Ymir down, cupping her hands around the brunette’s ear.

“You can slay my pussy any time though.” Historia felt a strong blush overcome her and felt her heart hammering against her chest. She stepped back to see Ymir’s face.

Ymir was frozen in place, eyes wide and mouth open. Historia didn’t know that a person could be so red until she saw Ymir. 

Historia tugged on Ymir’s arm. “Come on you dork, if you don’t hurry we’ll both be late to class.”

Ymir nodded numbly, and Historia felt excited and anxious all at once. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins and she was absolutely thrilled at the reaction she got from Ymir. Although saying it had been extremely embarrassing, the reaction she got was worth it. 

As the two rounded another corner, Ymir spoke under her breath. 

“Holy shit you should marry me.” 

Historia pretended not to hear Ymir, but felt her face explode with heat. When they finally reached Ymir’s classroom, Historia had to push the teen in order for her to get in. Ymir stared at Historia from the doorway, face red and mouth still open. 

“You dummy,” Historia stuck out her tongue and ran to her class. Ymir was left staring back at the place where she had been. 

“She...She…” Ymir couldn’t find the words that she wanted to say. 

Historia had copied Krista, meaning that she knew that she was the virtual girl that Ymir was dating. But what did she mean by copying her virtual girlfriend’s catchphrase? What message was that suppose to send? Was she flirting with Ymir? It wouldn’t be too obscure of a thought considering the comment on how Ymir could slay her…

Ymir finally scrambled to her seat when the bell rang and her teacher yelled at her. She couldn’t concentrate on the test at all, and she was pretty sure she had failed it. Thoughts of Historia floated around in her head, messing up any thoughts of formulas she needed. The small blonde saying Ymir could do  _ that _ and copying Krista’s catchphrase sent Ymir in a fit. The teacher had Ymir leave the classroom for making weird noises and fidgeting. 

Ymir pressed her forehead to the cool tile floor. Her face was burning and every thought of Historia that came her way made her stomach feel like there was a thousand pterodactyls in it. The thought of the blonde smiling made the teen smile back, her laugh was starting to sound like music to her ears, just the thought of Historia was enough to make Ymir a blushing mess. 

Yup, Ymir was definitely sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :D!  
> (you look absolutely lovely and stunning today)


	10. Parties Don't Always Mean A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not that proud of this chapter so i might edit it later   
> but i hope you enjoy!

It was Saturday, the day of the long awaited party. Historia was excited to go; it had been such a long time since she had been to one of Marco’s parties. His parties were always exciting and wild, but Historia didn’t really care about that. She only cared that Ymir was going to be there. This was going to be the night. 

_ I’ll make her fall for me tonight _ , Historia thought to herself as she applied makeup. Satisfied with her look, she stepped back to examine herself. 

Historia was wearing a baby blue camisole with white shorts. The outfit was simple, but Historia felt it was sufficient to show Ymir her...assets. She really wanted that freckled dork to notice her. 

She made her way downstairs, when she bumped into her mother. Her mother smiled, and Historia gave a strained one back. She had tried not to talk to her mother too much after their last conversation, with her mother threatening to find Historia a boyfriend. She loved her mother dearly, but that was going too far. She was ashamed to feel resentment bubble in her stomach, especially with all that she had done for her. Why couldn’t her mother understand that she didn’t like guys, that she was absolutely infatuated with an adorable nerd named Ymir. 

“You going to Marco’s party?” Her mother asked. 

“Yes mother.” Historia tried to cut the conversation off so she could leave. 

“Is...Ymir going to...be there?”

“I...think mother.”

Her mother seemed disappointed and silently trucked on to her room. Historia lingered on the staircase, trying to compose herself. She couldn’t let herself cry, she couldn’t show weakness. Or ruin her makeup, considering how long it took. 

Historia grabbed her keys and left the house. She hoped that the night would be as good as Marco and Mikasa had promised. 

-

“Miks, please, _ please _ don’t do this,” Ymir whispered as she saw her silent friend appear before her. Her hands started to shake while holding the controller, but her eyes never left the screen. She couldn’t afford to. 

“Ymir, we agreed on 6:50. It’s 7. I gave you ten extra minutes. So get your ass in gear cause we’re leaving.”

“Mikasa, Miks, you gotta _ understand _ -”

“You pinky promised. You know that right? You can’t break pinky promises.”

“Miks, I’m in the finals. The championships. If I beat this guy, I can be the number one player in all of the country and go on in nationals, you gotta _ understand _ -”

“I’m giving you two minutes to finish this round. Even if you don’t finish, I’m going to drag your ass to that party.”

Ymir smashed the buttons on her controller furiously, making her character on screen go wild on her opponent. Her character was a tiny thing compared to her opponent. She was playing as her character from Shingeki no Kyojin in her titan form, a small titan titled the “Jaw Titan”. Her titan tore off the muscle in the back of her neck of her opponent, earning her a victory. She cried out in relief, while she heard her opponent cry out in anguish. 

True to her word, Mikasa reentered two minutes later and carried Ymir over her shoulder to her car. At least that was done with. 

-

By the time Ymir and Mikasa had shown up to the party, it was 8 pm. The two were delayed by Eren, Armin, and Sasha, who had decided last minute to go. Unfortunately, Ymir and Mikasa were already halfway to Marco’s house, so they had to go and pick up all of them. Mikasa was pissed; at least she had warned Marco beforehand that they were going to be late. 

The five teens entered the room, and were quite frankly amazed. The party was in full swing already, there were teens drunk off their asses and people eating, talking, singing on the karaoke machine. Marco showed up a minute later, hair a mess and smile lopsided. 

“Yo guysh! Whash up?” Marco stumbled on nothing, falling on his face. The five nerds stared at him. 

“Is...Is he drunk?” Sasha asked. No one moved to help him for a few moments, but eventually Mikasa relented and heaved him up on her shoulder. 

“Heyyy, thaaaaanks Miksh,” Marco caressed her face. “Did ja know yer like, real pertty?”

Eren and Sasha burst out laughing, holding each other for support. Tears formed in their eyes, but they quickly stopped when Mikasa sent them a glare. 

“Thank you Marco. Maybe we should go and find you a place to rest.”

“Otaaaay. Oh, wait!” Marco pushed himself off Mikasa and threw himself at Ymir. She barely managed to catch him. “Ymeeeeeeeer, Historia is waiting for ya.” He gave her a smile.

Ymir chuckled and patted his head. Her heart had accelerated at the mention of Historia. 

“Thanks buddy. You should probably go with Mikasa now.” She tried passing the drunk boy to her friend, but he refused. 

“Like, Ymeer, my dude, Yqueer. Like, ya know Historia?” Ymir nodded. “Well like, she looks fucking hot. That’s grosh and shit cause I’m h-her brobro, but dude,” he pulled himself closer to Ymir, “she’s fucking bomb tonight.” 

Ymir managed to remain cool until Marco yelled out, “Jush for yoooooou Yqueer!” as he walked away with Mikasa. Armin, Eren, and Sasha gave each other knowing looks and giggled. Tonight was going to be the night that the two would get together. Or at least do _ something _ . The three could already feel the sexual tension. 

Ymir, Eren, Armin, and Sasha made their way through the house. They didn’t really want to drink nor smoke whatever the kids in the bathroom were doing. Eventually Sasha left the group to go eat whatever food there was while Armin and Eren left to go play Mortal Kombat with some others. Ymir was left on her own.

She pulled out her phone and sent Historia a quick text asking where she was, and made her way around. Marco’s house was huge, and Ymir knew that sooner or later she was going to be lost. She sighed.    
Where the hell was Historia?

-

“C’mon baby, just one kiss.” Historia groaned; this guy had been at it since he had arrived. As soon as he set his eyes on Historia, he went after her like a wild dog goes after meat. Historia had lost count of how many beers he had downed, and she assumed that he got all the confidence from the booze. 

“No. Leave me alone.” Historia walked off and felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out and smiled; Ymir was at the party. She replied that she was upstairs in the playroom. She hoped that Ymir could figure out how to get there. 

Historia made her way to the couch, plopping herself down. She decided to scroll through her Instagram and Snapchat to pass the time. Her stomach grew butterflies at the thought of Ymir; how would she react? Would she like what Historia was wearing? Would she actually fall for her tonight? Did Historia actually have the confidence to put the moves on her?

Admittedly, Historia had no experience in flirting. She had past partners before, but usually she didn’t really have to do anything. People flirted with  _ her, _ not the other way around. But Ymir was a little dense when it came to people’s feelings. Friends don’t just spontaneously buy brand new, custom made 3DS’s for each other. Historia chuckled at how oblivious Ymir was.

Historia groaned when she felt an arm curl around her.

“Oh, you’re moaning for me already babe?” The drunk smirked. Historia rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off, but he persisted in trying to wrap his arm.

“Leave me alone! I’m not interested in you, I don’t even know your fucking name!” Historia was fuming. They were starting to draw a crowd, but no one directly stared or gawked. They stayed at a distance, observing. 

“Oh duh. I’m Porco. Now c’mon, let’s get to it.” He put his arm around Historia’s waist and tugged her closer. 

“I! AM! NOT! INTERESTED!” Historia struggled against his grip, but it was too strong. Historia made a mental note to herself to buy pepper spray and start working out if she ever got in a situation like this again. 

She scanned the crowd, pleading with anyone to try and stop Porco. The people she made eye contact with turned away ashamed. They wanted to help, but they were scared. That was Porco, the start football player. He was known for using steroids and getting into fights, and rumor had it that he could take out ten guys all on his own. They didn’t venture to help her. 

Historia groaned; it looks like she would have to take matters into her own hand. She faced Porco, who smiled. 

“Ready for me babe?” Porco closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Historia. 

Historia made her hand into a fist, cocked it back, and hit Porco as hard as she could in his face. She heard a crack, and soon blood started leaking from his nose. He cried out in pain, momentarily letting Historia go. Historia scrambled out of his grip, but tripped on the carpet in her race to get free. 

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Porco roared, grabbing napkins from the table and stuffing them in his nose. The crowd figured that later was better than never, and made a crowd hiding Historia. Historia mentally thanked them. 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SLUT?” Porco grabbed the person nearest and lifted him in the air, shaking him. “WHERE’S THE BITCH?”

The guy held Porco’s hands and paled. He was sweating, and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He watched Historia crawl away in the corner of his eye and smiled. He would do anything to help the goddess from this brute. 

“Probably nowhere close to your ugly ass,” he smiled. Porco roared in anger and threw him to the ground. He landed with a loud thud, making everyone in the room to cringe. The poor teen saw stars, but his troubles didn’t end there. Porco climbed on top of him, and when the teen finally refocused his vision, he saw Porco’s fist come at him. 

Smack.

The sound resounded in the room. Historia stopped in the middle of her crawl. The crowd watched in horror. A groan of pain was echoed. 

Smack. 

Historia got up. She may not have been as nice as she passed up, but she was  _ not _ going to let this happen. 

Smack. 

Historia made her way through the crowd and saw Porco on top of the kid who defended her. His face was bloody and he was weakly shielding himself with his hands.Although Porco had only hit him three times, Historia could see how strong he was. Porco laughed, and brought his face up for another hit. 

Adrenaline coursed through Historia and before she knew it, she had stepped back and ran with her all her might, jumping to land a flying kick on Porco. He and Historia sprawled away from the injured teen, and Historia regretted choosing that method of attack. Her foot was killing her. She recovered faster than Porco and saw the kid getting carried away by some others. Historia smiled; she had done something. 

Suddenly, she felt a tight grip around her arm. Porco forced her up.

“Unless you fucktards want the same face as that shit, move out of my fucking way.” He growled. The crowd paled, and soon, some started to part. Historia couldn’t blame them; she was terrified too. 

“Leave me alone you fucking psycho!” Historia hit his arm and tried sitting down, but her efforts were in vain. Historia was too weak, Porco too strong. 

Porco turned around and slapped Historia. “Shut the fuck up you slut!” He grinned maliciously. “When I’m done with you, you’re gonna lose all feeling in your legs.”

Historia screamed.

-

Ymir was utterly and hopelessly lost. Marco’s house was just too big; where the fuck was the gameroom? And why the hell were there  _ three _ ?

“Damn rich people,” Ymir muttered under her breath. She passed a snack bar, and quickly grabbed a glass bottle. She was absolutely parched. She took a look at the label and groaned; it was beer. She considered putting it back, but decided not to. Might as well keep it in case Historia wanted a drink or something. 

Ymir made her way upstairs and found a group of people gathered around a room. There were murmurs and suddenly, someone screamed. Her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way to the crowd. She pushed and shoved her way through, finally getting near the front of the crowd. She didn’t need to go any further; she was tall enough to see past most of the crowd. The scene that unfolded before her made her stomach dropped. 

Some guy with a bloody nose was forcing Historia through the crowd, and the small blonde had a bruise forming on her cheek. She was fighting with all her might, but she was just too small. The other teen had grown angry, and yelled at Historia to shut up. This made her scream louder, and he brought his hand up to strike her. 

Historia closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, and screamed at the top of her lungs, “YMIR!”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Ymir roared, anger getting the best of her. She couldn’t see straight, she saw red, she saw Historia, she saw that...that fucking monster. 

Historia and Porco turned to see Ymir running towards them. Porco smirked, and beckoned Ymir to try and fight him. He was confident that he could take out the scrawny girl even with one arm. 

Porco paled when he saw the bottle of beer she had. 

“Wait, fu-”

Ymir brought up the glass bottle over her head and smashed it on Porco’s head. The glass shattered with the sheer force Ymir had used. Porco crumpled to the floor.

The crowd and Historia stared at Ymir and Porco in awe. Ymir was breathing heavily, adrenaline still coursing in her veins. She stared at Historia, who still looked scared. Historia stared at her back.

Historia ran to Ymir and clung to her, her grip tight as can be. If Historia let go, she felt like she would lose Ymir. Ymir hugged Historia back after a moment, and eventually gently pushed her away to inspect her face. The bruise was barely visible, still a red mark with some yellow hues, but Ymir knew it would turn into an ugly purple. 

Ymir turned around, and offered her back to Historia. 

“M’lady,” she winked at the blonde. Historia softly laughed and climbed on. The crowd parted as the two made their way out. The two didn’t say anything; they didn’t need to.

They left Marco’s house and made their way to Ymir’s house. Ymir drove, and Historia laughed when she found out that she didn’t even have her license. She said she looked enough anyways.

They arrived at Ymir’s house twenty minutes later. Ymir carried Historia all the way to her room and covered her with blankets, turning on her laptop and showing Historia the videos she saved for when she had bad days. The blonde started to softly laugh, and Ymir settled in next to her. 

Things were peaceful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> (has anyone told you you're quite attractive? Cause they really should)


	11. The Moment She's Been Waiting For

Historia felt like she was going to pass out. She was starting to feel the adrenaline leave her body, and in its wake was drowsiness. She felt her eyelids flutter as she drifted in and out of sleep, the cozy atmosphere sending her deeper into her sleep. The warmth of the blankets and Ymir’s gentle words were easing her. Historia relaxed her body and felt herself bob in an effort to stay awake. 

“You sleepy?” Ymir’s warm breath ran across her ear, jolting her awake. Historia flushed, embarrassed that she had almost fallen asleep. 

“Not anymore.” Ymir chuckled, sending deep twangs in Historia’s heart. 

Historia felt a warm hand at her chin and turned to face Ymir. Golden eyes inspected her intensely, and Historia felt her face heat further. She hoped that Ymir wouldn’t notice how red she was or how loudly her heart was beating. Being so close to Ymir was simultaneously a blessing and a curse. 

“He really did hurt you.” Ymir’s words were soft, as if she was scared that speaking any louder might hurt or startle Historia. Historia’s eyes looked at everywhere but Ymir. Looking at her made the blonde feel like she was on fire. 

Historia felt a ghost of a touch on her cheek. The brunette shifted closer to Historia, slowly pulling her in for a hug. Ymir was gentle even in her hug, not holding Historia too tightly. Historia reciprocated the hug, wrapping her arms around Ymir’s neck and pulling her in close. The two stayed like that until Ymir’s bedroom door opened, revealing Eren, Armin, and Sasha. 

“HISTORIA, ARE YOU O-” Sasha had slammed opened the door, catching the two off guard. They froze in their embrace, looking at the trio with wide eyes. The three stared at them back, and slowly they left the room and gently closed the door. 

Historia felt herself flush, and her embarrassment intensified when she heard Sasha and Eren whooping in happiness outside. The two could hear Eren and Sasha chant, “They did it!” while Armin tried in vain to quiet them down. A scuffle was heard out the door, and Eren peeked back in the room. He winked at Historia and shot her a thumbs up, laughing as Armin yelled at him to leave the two alone. Eren left, and the two were left alone again. 

Historia gave Ymir a sheepish smile, face ablaze. “Um, at least they cared to check up on me?”

Ymir laughed. “Yea, that’s good.” She stared at the door for a moment before returning her gaze on Historia. “What did you do?”

“W-What?” 

“Well, they said you did it. What did you do?”

Historia buried her face in her hands and groaned. 

_ I just had to fall for the most oblivious person in the world, didn’t I?  _ She internally reprimanded herself. Historia stole a glance at Ymir from between her fingers. She saw the brunette with her head tilted, her brows furrowed in confusion.  _ At least she’s adorable.  _

Historia lifted her head, but she refused to make eye contact with Ymir. She stared at her hands, nervously playing with them. “Well,  _ technically _ I haven’t done anything...yet.” 

Ymir scooted a little bit closer to her blonde friend. “Well, what are you supposed to do?”

“I’m supposed to...charm this person.”

Historia saw Ymir’s face fall, but Ymir quickly schooled her expression. Historia felt a glimmer of hope; was Ymir upset that Historia was planning to go after someone else?

“Oh. Is that so.” Historia felt a twinge of guilty pleasure at Ymir’s disheartened tone. She felt bad, but this had to mean something good.

“Mhm,” Historia continued with more confidence. “I was supposed to make this person fall for me tonight.”

“That’s...cool I guess.” Ymir tried to feign indifference, but Historia could see how fidgety the freckled brunette was. “Who is it?”

“Hm?” 

“Who’s the ass you want?” Historia quirked an eyebrow at Ymir. “I mean, like uh, who’s the hot ass that you want?”

“Oh you know them.” Historia scooted a little closer to Ymir, hoping that she was playing her cards right.

“I do?” Ymir felt herself getting frustrated with Historia’s vagueness. She wanted to know who the hell had managed to steal Historia’s heart.

“Yup.” Historia was seated right next to Ymir, and rested her head on her freckled friend. 

“You’re not making this easy y’know.” That was an understatement; this whole situation was becoming very difficult for the freckled teen. She was frustrated at the lack of answers she had. She felt heated emotions swirl in her stomach, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. It was something along the lines of anger, but anger for what? Historia? Historia’s feelings?

Ymir realized how close they were. Her heartbeat quickened as she realized that Historia was getting cozy on her arm. 

_ Jesus Ymir _ , the brunette thought to herself.  _ Get a grip you asswipe _ .  _ This situation is totally normal for two friends.  _ Ymir found her eyes drawn to her blonde friend, her eyes tracing along Historia’s plump lips and soft features. She felt a blush rise on her face, and quickly covered her face with her hand. 

“Well, what do you want me to tell you?” Historia grabbed Ymir’s arm and snuggled deep into her blankets with it. 

“Y-You make me feel weird,” Ymir blurted her thoughts out. Historia looked up with surprise, and Ymir wasn’t sure if she was seeing correctly when the little blonde looked a tad bit hurt. 

“Holy fuck that sounds bad. But it’s not as bad as it sounds I swear!” Ymir released a shaky breath. “Y-You make me feel...weird. I don’t know how else to phrase it. Like, when I’m with you I feel weird and tingly and like I’m always running a fever even though I’m not. And then when I’m not with you, I’m still sick but it’s a bad kind of sick. Like my chest aches sometimes and it hurts a little bit kind of sick.

“While I’m on the subject of honesty, I’ve been thinking of you a lot. And that sounds creepy, but...it’s not? Ever since we’ve met I couldn’t get you out of my head. At first it was because you looked exactly like Krista and I couldn’t help but think about you. And then I actually met you, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you because you were so fake. Like a Barbie. You kind of look like a Barbie actually. But uh, then we had that talk at the parking lots. And I realized,  _ holy shit this girl is a real human being that has human emotions and shit _ .

“And now this is weird because I can’t stop talking and I’m probably making things worse for myself,  _ holy shit I need to stop talking _ , but I can’t. When I see you with Reiner and Eren, I feel angry and I don’t know why. Usually I don’t give two shits about people liking what I like, but with you, I want you to like everything I like. You have no idea how happy I was when you said you liked SnK. And now I find myself messing up and calling Krista by your name instead of the other way around. I don’t know. I guess you’ve been taking over my life, and I’m fine with that and you make me feel sick?”

Ymir flopped on her face, panting. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. 

_ Why the hell did I say that? _ Ymir thought.  _ Did that even make _ sense _? Do I want it to make sense? _

Historia stared at her freckled friend who was breathing heavily. The blonde had listened intently to her friend ramble, and from what she heard, she knew one thing. 

_ Ymir likes me back _ .

Historia started laughing, clutching her sides while tears formed in her eyes. Ymir groaned.

“Look, I get that what I said didn’t make a whole lotta sense but you don’t have to laugh at me.”

Historia let her laughs run its course, and once she settled down, she grinned. She tugged at Ymir’s shirt, silently telling to get up. The brunette obliged and sat facing Historia, eyes looking down at her hands. 

“I want you to guess who I like with the hints I give you.”

Ymir looked at her friend in confusion, but nodded. 

“They’re taller than me.”

“Everyone is taller than you.”

“They’re really smart.”

“So that excludes Reiner, Connie, and Sasha.”

“They make me laugh a lot.”

“Again, everyone can make you laugh.”

“They sit with us at our table.”

“So Marco, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren.” Historia chuckled at Ymir’s exclusion of herself.

“They’re really oblivious, but I absolutely adore it.”

“Well, that takes out Mikasa and Armin.”

“And they have gorgeous freckles and soft brown hair.”

“So that- wait. But Marco has freckles and black hair and Eren has brown hair but no freckles.”

Ymir looked up at Historia, and Historia was reminded again of how beautiful Ymir’s eyes were. Historia moved closer to Ymir, seating herself right in front of the brunette in between her legs. Ymir flushed, and her face heated further when Historia held her face with both of her hands. 

“And her eyes are the most beautiful shade of gold I have ever seen.”

Ymir’s eyes widened. Her face felt like it was on fire, but there was no pain. Historia’s electric blue eyes were staring at her, and Ymir felt like she could drown in them. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. 

_ Holy shit I’m going to die _ , Ymir thought to herself. She felt Historia’s thumbs stroke her face, and her heartbeat accelerated. 

“Is...is it me?” Historia laughed, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Ymir felt herself smiling.

Historia nodded. “It is.”

“So...you were trying to charm me?”

Historia matched Ymir and had a blush of her own. “Maybe.” Historia retracted her hands from Ymir’s face and brought it to her sides. Ymir found herself missing their presence. 

“Hey Ymir,” Historia started up again. “You know, you make me feel weird too.”

“I do?”

“Yup. I can’t stop thinking about you, from the moment I first met you. You’ve been in my mind since I first saw you, since you proposed to me, since that talk we had, since...well forever. When I’m with you, I feel drunk and light. When I’m apart from you, I feel sick and my chest hurts. When I see you with other girls, I get bad feelings. I get jealous when I see you with other girls. And usually, I want to like the same things as other people in order to look good. But when it comes to you, I want to like everything you like just because it’s  _ you _ . I want to enjoy the things you do, and I want you to enjoy the things I do.”

Historia smiled. “That’s how I knew I liked you.”

Ymir’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.”

“B-but, you just said all the things I said in my word vomit.”

“Connect the dots ‘Mir. Use that genius brain of yours.”

“Does...does that mean I like you?”

“I don’t know. Does it?” Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck. “I really hope you do because I  _ really _ like you.”

“When you like someone, is it supposed to feel like you’re gonna die from overstimulation?” 

Historia laughed. “Sometimes.”

“Whenever I’m with you, I swear that my heart is gonna break out of my ribcage and go Godzilla.”

Historia and Ymir slowly inched closer and closer to one another. Their eyes were intent on one another, and occasionally they would glance at each other’s lips before returning to the other’s eyes. Blue was stuck on gold, and gold was stuck on blue. 

“Then you must like me a lot,” Historia whispered, her lips trembling.

“I think I do too,” Ymir whispered back, letting her face grow closer to Historia’s. “I think I like you a whole lot.”

The two stared at each other. What felt like an eternity passed by, urging them to do what they wanted. Historia swallowed nervously; was tonight really going to be the night? She really hoped it would be. 

“Fuck it,” Ymir whispered. 

Ymir closed the distance between her and Historia, her lips finally meeting with the blonde’s. Historia’s eyes widened in shock, but she left herself melt into the kiss. Ymir was still gentle with her, as she had been all night; Ymir wasn’t trying to rush, she was taking her time. Historia ran her hands through Ymir’s hair, making the brunette shiver. Historia grinned into the kiss.

Before the kiss could gain intensity, the door slammed open once again. Eren, Sasha, and Armin fell into the room, wide eyed as they stared at their friends in their intimate moment. Ymir and Historia didn’t pull away quick  enough; Eren had taken a picture on his phone. 

“HOLY SHIT,” Sasha squealed in delight as Eren sent the message to Mikasa and Marco. Armin was a bright red, embarrassed that they barged in at such a bad time. 

“THEY DID IT SASH’!” Eren yelled as he high fived his friend. The two whooped for joy as Armin quietly congratulated the two on their progress. 

“EREN, MY BABY ‘MIR ISN’T GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!” Sasha and Eren laughed. 

Ymir was red with embarrassment and anger; did her friends really have to be like  _ this? _ She shifted to get off the bed, but stopped when she felt a hand tug her down. She looked at Historia, who smiled and patted the spot next to her. Ymir sat back down, grumbling. 

“Hey guys, can you leave the room for a bit? I wanna make out with Ymir a little bit more if you don’t mind.” Historia smiled at her friends. 

Before Ymir could sputter in disbelief, the blonde had pulled her by her shirt back down, capturing her lips once again. Ymir melted in the kiss and ignored the hollers of Eren and Sasha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> (your smile brightens my day)  
> also omf I cannot write kiss scenes at all it's so hard


End file.
